


Time to breathe.

by Alch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, References to Depression, emotional disturb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Asahi non sa con precisione quando è cominciato. Probabilmente perché, se ne rende conto, non è qualcosa che comincia dall’oggi al domani, come l’interruttore di una lampadina che si può solo accendere o spegnere. È graduale e lui se ne rende conto davvero solo quando il meccanismo s’è messo ormai in moto.Lo ha notato un giorno qualunque, per caso. Si è soffermato a riflettere su se stesso e s’è accorto di non essere tranquillo.





	Time to breathe.

Asahi non sa con precisione quando è cominciato. Probabilmente perché, se ne rende conto, non è qualcosa che comincia dall’oggi al domani, come l’interruttore di una lampadina che si può solo accendere o spegnere. È graduale e lui se ne rende conto davvero solo quando il meccanismo s’è messo ormai in moto.

Lo ha notato un giorno qualunque, per caso. Si è soffermato a riflettere su se stesso e s’è accorto di non essere tranquillo. Non è la prima volta che gli capita, ma ha sempre imputato la sua ansia a quel primo anno di college: scuola nuova, appartamento nuovo, persone nuove – come poteva non essere nervoso? In più, tutte le sue vecchie conoscenze ora sono lontane e non riesce a sentire spesso come vorrebbe persino Noya, sebbene sia il suo ragazzo.

Però sono passati mesi, è inverno ormai, e l’ansia non è andata via. S’è piazzata lì, silenziosa, quasi abituale, e ha deciso di essere la sua nuova coinquilina, la sua più stretta compagnia. Ad Asahi sta bene - se ne rende conto ogni istante sempre di più – perché non gli sembra di avere la forza per fare altro. Deve andargli bene.

 

Asahi è sempre stato un ragazzo riflessivo. Parla poco, pensa molto, spesso ciò che pensa resta incastrato e lui non riesce a trasformarlo in parole, ma va bene così: non importa se le lettere si fermano in gola e se ciò che avrebbe voluto dire emerge un secondo di troppo in ritardo – non se ne lamenta, tira avanti. Sa farlo.

Ha dei nuovi amici. Conoscenti, per lo più; compagni che ha incontrato ai corsi che sta frequentando. Sono persone simpatiche e alla fin fine Asahi sa fare amicizia più o meno come tutti gli altri; si fa un po’ intimorire e non se la sente di esporsi completamente, ma sono cose che succedono a tutti, quindi non se ne fa una colpa. Quando torna nella sua stanza, manda qualche messaggio a Suga o a Daichi; spesso chiama Noya.

 _«Sei stanco?»_ , gli chiede il suo ragazzo quella sera – Asahi è sul letto e non sa cosa rispondere.

«Non proprio». Non è stanco: non ha fatto granché in quella giornata, quindi davvero non ha motivo di essere stanco. Eppure stenta a far andare avanti la conversazione, arranca tra le parole, vorrebbe non dover continuare a parlare.

 _«Ti lascio dormire ora»_ , ride Yuu, qualche battuta dopo - e lui acconsente, ammette di essere stanco dopotutto, anche se non è vero. Non ha motivo di essere stanco, alla fin fine.

Eppure, nell’attimo in cui chiude la chiamata, quando spegne la luce e si mette a letto, Asahi non è tranquillo. Improvvisamente, si pente di aver troncato quel contatto così presto, tanto velocemente, perché adesso ha tempo per pensare. E pensare, negli ultimi tempi, sta diventando difficile. Fino allo scorso anno, avrebbe detto di amare la solitudine – no, non era un tipo solitario o asociale, ma riusciva ad apprezzare quelle ore di tranquillità con se stesso in cui ricaricarsi, magari dopo qualche intenso pomeriggio al club di pallavolo con gli altri.

Adesso, invece, stare solo con se stesso è diventato difficile. Asahi non sa perché, ma i pensieri nel buio della sua mente vorticano velocissimi e affilati, puntano sempre allo stesso posto e accelerano il battito del suo cuore.

 

La prima volta che non ha voglia di alzarsi, Asahi si riscuote da solo: che sta facendo? È il college quello, ha davvero intenzione di fare i capricci, come un ragazzino? Si butta giù dal letto di prepotenza, si veste e fa colazione – quando è a lezione, la giornata scorre serena e per la sera ha dimenticato quella sensazione di peso sullo stomaco che aveva provato a tenerlo a letto.

La seconda volta che succede, l’idea di non alzarsi lo scova in un momento meno tranquillo: ha un test alla fine della settimana e sente di non essere pronto, di non aver studiato abbastanza. Quindi si dice che saltare le lezioni, per un giorno, non potrà fare troppi danni, che è a fin di bene, per qualcosa di più grande. Ma resta a letto tutta la mattina, il senso di colpa fa a cazzotti con la sua incapacità di mettere il primo piede fuori dalle lenzuola. E alla fine non fa nulla, resta fermo, bloccato. La nausea stavolta è fortissima e gli impedisce di respirare come si deve. È la prima volta che Asahi si sente così, quasi come se qualcuno gli tenesse un pugno premuto tra i pettorali e l’addome, fermandogli il respiro. Non sa che fare, alla fine non fa nulla.

 

 _«Sono appena andato via e già mi manchi»_ , si lamenta Noya – non si sta lamentando con lui, questo Asahi lo sa. Eppure, non può fare a meno di essere triste. Gli manca. Di Yuu gli manca tutto, ogni singola cellula che compone il suo corpo, ogni particella della sua anima, ogni piccolo sbuffo del suo spirito. Gli manca ogni istante di ogni giorno, tranne che nei momenti in cui è con lui.

Asahi si è accorto di vivere per quei momenti – che sia una volta al mese o magari alla fine del trimestre (ora è primavera, a breve anche Yuu sarà pieno di lavoro al college), Asahi vive per quei brevi momenti. Il resto della sua vita gli sembra in qualche modo mancante: non è propriamente in pausa, perché lui continua ad avere impegni più o meno piacevoli, posti in cui essere, cose da vivere, eppure… alle volte si scopre in apnea, col pensiero sempre proiettato in avanti anche quando manca troppo, anche quando non dovrebbe pensarci.

Pensare fa sempre più male. Cerca di non farlo, cerca di stordirsi con qualunque cosa pur non di non pensare ormai. Legge, scrive, studia: nulla però sembra essere abbastanza. Uscirebbe se fosse più forte, passerebbe qualche serata con i suoi nuovi amici… Ma non ha le energie di superare la soglia della sua camera e quindi resta con se stesso.

 _«Non credevo fossi tanto pigro»_ , gli confessa con leggerezza Yuu, una sera. E Asahi si irrita. È qualcosa di improvviso, non se ne capacita: è stata solo una frase, gettata così fra tante altre frasi, eppure ha il potere di distruggere la sua fragile armonia. Cerca di non darlo a vedere, continua la conversazione come se nulla fosse successo, ma quando è di nuovo solo, l’irritazione resta, sedimentata nel profondo, e diventa tristezza. E diventa ansia.

Noya non lo capisce. È normale, si dice, perché lui di questo disagio non ha mai fatto parola a nessuno. È da più di un anno che lo sente, ormai, eppure se lo lascia scorrere addosso, si lascia permeare da esso come ondate di marea e spera che passi, che un giorno vada meglio. Ma lo sa che non è pigrizia, lo sa che non è semplice introversione. Quel pugno sulla bocca dello stomaco e le volte in cui va in apnea – ha preso a chiamare così la sua respirazione irregolare – non sono dovute al suo carattere impacciato, alla sua “codardia”. È qualcosa di più. Asahi lo sa, ma non fa nulla.

 

“ _Non ti senti bene?_ ”.

È un messaggio. Asahi lo fissa, ha tempo per pensare, tempo per decidere come rispondere. È ad un bivio e non è certo di quale sia la strada giusta. Risponderebbe che Noya si sta sbagliando, che è tutto a posto – dopotutto, non è successo niente, quindi perché non dovrebbe? Ma sarebbe come mentirgli e non vuole mentirgli. Perché non si sente bene, non sta bene da tempo e quella è una delle giornate che ha imparato a riconoscere e in cui sta peggio. È una delle giornate in cui si sveglia col man di stomaco, in cui alzarsi è una battaglia durissima, in cui si lascia vivere come se avesse inserito il pilota automatico e si sente estremamente giù di morale senza averne motivo. Se mentisse dovrebbe fingere di essere allegro e non è certo di avere la forza per farlo.

“Non molto”.

Si espone. Trema. Si pente di quella risposta. Vorrebbe cancellarla. Dio, che ha fatto? Non può tornare indietro ora. Non ha via d’uscita.

“ _Posso fare qualcosa?_ ”.

Apprezza quella richiesta, apprezza davvero quell’interessamento. Ma non sa rispondere a questa domanda e la cosa lo fa sentire un po’ in colpa.

“Ma no, è tutto a posto. Mi basta parlare con te”. Non gli sta mentendo dopotutto: è davvero felice di parlare con Noya, perché se parla con lui non pensa e se non pensa sta bene. Yuu lo tiene a galla senza saperlo.

Allo stesso tempo però, non vuole farlo preoccupare, quindi caccia via il malumore – viene facile, perché ama Noya abbastanza da dimenticare di star male e in breve si convince che quella sensazione di profonda disperazione e stanchezza non sia poi tanto grave, dal momento che è riuscito a scacciarla così facilmente.

Si rende conto di aver sottovalutato la cosa quando, in piena notte, nel buio della sua stanza, va di nuovo in apnea. I respiri diventano corti ed è costretto a prendere fiato con la bocca mentre la sensazione di essere sul punto di vomitare gli impedisce di sentire altro. Respira a fatica, respira rumorosamente. Piange. Il pianto sembra farlo stare meglio: l’attacco di ansia raggiunge il suo apice e le poche lacrime che versa smorzano quel crescendo di sensazioni, sublimandole. Dopo gli sembra di stare meglio e quando anche il battito del cuore torna regolare, Asahi si addormenta.

 

“ _Ho così tante cose da fare, questa settimana, che farei prima a buttarmi sotto un pullman”._

Asahi ha bisogno di leggere quel messaggio diverse volte prima di rendersi conto di quello che sta succedendo.

 _No_ , si dice, mentre lo rilegge, cercando di frenare la sua mente. _Non azzardarti neanche a pensarlo. Lui sta solo scherzando, è solo un modo di dire_.

E lo sa benissimo, lo sa davvero che Yuu non intende davvero, perché sarebbe assurdo, perché semplicemente non avrebbe senso ammazzarsi per i troppi impegni. È un modo di dire e la logica di Asahi lo capisce tranquillamente perché conosce Noya e sa quanto il ragazzo ami scherzare. Eppure, non riesce a fermare i suoi pensieri: non è con Noya in questo momento, e se magari fosse con lui potrebbe in qualche modo alleggerire il suo carico, aiutarlo. Ma non è con lui e Noya è in difficoltà – una difficoltà minima, certo, ma pur sempre una difficoltà. Asahi si trova a pensare che se Noya non ci fosse più, lui sarebbe completamente distrutto. Sa che non ha senso, che una simile eventualità è remota, che _nulla_ in quella situazione dovrebbe fargli pensare ad un simile scenario. Eppure ci pensa. Ci pensa e l’attacco di ansia arriva così forte che gli gira la testa.

Prendere fiato fa male, lo stomaco è stretto in una morsa opprimente e Asahi non può fare altro che sedersi.

 _Smettila_ , grida nella sua testa, quando le prime lacrime pungono sulle ciglia. _Sei patetico, smettila. Che cosa pensi di fare? Piangere ogni volta che Yuu farà una battuta? Ti rendi conto di quanto sei ridicolo?_

Ma più si colpevolizza, più il suo attacco di ansia cresce e ad un certo punto l’apnea è totale. Ad un tratto, Asahi smette di prendere fiato, finché non ne può più, finché il suo stesso corpo non lo costringe a respirare. E piange a dirotto.

 _Non piangere, non piangere, non piangere. Non hai motivo di piangere. Ti prego non piangere,_ supplica se stesso, ma più pensa più fa male e allora piange più forte, a singhiozzi. E si odia per essere tanto debole. È bastata una parola, uno scherzo, per spezzarlo.

Ignora il cellulare. Dirà che era al bagno, che era occupato, che non ha visto il messaggio. Ignora il cellulare finché non sta meglio e quando smettere di piangere, solo gli occhi arrossati e il mal di testa testimoniano la sua debolezza.

 

Alla fine, Noya se ne rende conto e Asahi comincia a parlargliene. Yuu diventa in qualche modo più attento alle sue parole, al modo in cui scrive e gli chiede di non nascondergli niente. Asahi non lo farebbe neanche se volesse: una parte di lui è troppo stanca per mettere su una facciata, l’altra vuole che Noya gli stia accanto.

Vorrebbe però anche che il ragazzo non cambiasse atteggiamento nel suo confronti e questa diventa la sua nuova preoccupazione. Si sforza continuamente di capire se Noya si sta comportando in maniera differente, se sta facendo qualcosa solo per dovere, solo perché è il suo ragazzo – non vuole essere un peso, non vuole assolutamente che Yuu faccia qualcosa controvoglia, fosse anche una semplice telefonata.

Non se ne rende conto, ma quel pensiero lo ossessiona, quel pensiero gli causa nuova ansia. Diventa un circolo vizioso: non può fare a meno di parlargliene, ma parlargliene lo fa stare anche peggio. Asahi non sa come uscirne, forse non vuole uscirne. Noya gli dice che può farcela, che sarà una buona giornata e lui si chiede se quello sia diventato un automatismo, se sia cortesia bianca, come dire “buongiorno” o “arrivederci” ad uno sconosciuto – non lo fai perché ci credi davvero, lo fai soprattutto perché è così che va fatto.

Si chiede poi, se non sia già diventato un peso. E se Noya non deciderà prima o poi di andarsene. Non ha mai pensato che potesse abbandonarlo, non Yuu, ma nelle ultime settimane, da quando gli ha parlato del suo problema, ha sempre più spesso l’immotivata sensazione che possa andare via da un momento all’altro. Che si diverta di più con qualcuno che non sia lui e che alla fine decida di non volerla tutta quella negatività. Il pensiero lo manda in panico, lo spezza, gli causa i peggiori attacchi di ansia. Alle volte Asahi cede e chiede a Noya se sia tutto a posto, se le cose vadano bene fra loro. Noya gli risponde che va tutto più che bene, che deve credergli, che se avessero dei problemi sarebbe il primo a farglielo notare e allora Asahi si rassicura un po’, fino al prossimo dubbio.

Alcuni giorni però va meglio. Asahi riesce a dire con sincerità di star tenendo a bada l’ansia, che non è giù di morale, che quella mattina ha fatto la strada a piedi fino ad una tavola calda per cenare e si è sinceramente goduto il cammino, guardando le vetrine, passando accanto alle persone. Ama quelle giornate, gli fanno quasi dimenticare tutto il male ed il vuoto che sente quando invece ha il suo calo; ma sono pochi, durano sempre poco e non gli bastano mai.

 

«Credo dovresti chiedere aiuto».

Noya glielo dice da vicino, in un weekend che passano insieme. Glielo dice all’improvviso, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, dopo aver concluso una conversazione qualunque – ma Asahi sa a cosa si sta riferendo. E un po’ lo odia Noya perché quel giorno non ci stava pensando, perché stare con lui lo solleva da qualsiasi preoccupazione, da qualsiasi disagio o dolore. Di tanto in tanto pensa che i giorni con Noya siano i soli in cui stia davvero bene.

«È solo il college, Yuu. Una volta finito passerà anche questo disagio. Non c’è bisogno che allarmi tutti».

Asahi non ci crede davvero – ci spera, spera con tutto se stesso che sia solo una fase e che finiti gli studi possa recuperare la tranquillità che, lo ricorda a stento, aveva prima. Ma non ci crede davvero perché quel buco che sente dentro, quella disperazione che lo assale e lo sfinisce è diventata parte di lui e non può essere solo una fase, perché lui non sa più come si vive senza.

«Non ti costringerò a farlo. Ma credo dovresti: non si tratta di allarmare gli altri, si tratta di stare meglio, di fare qualcosa per te stesso. Non può vivere col mal di stomaco perenne».

Asahi vorrebbe dirgli che il mal di stomaco è la parte migliore, perché ci si sta abituando e quando non lo sente ci deve riflettere, quasi fosse quella la novità nella routine. La parte peggiore è l’ansia, la parte peggiore è essere così a terra da non riuscire a fare ciò che vorrebbe, da non godersi il tempo libero e i piccoli piaceri che ancora porta con sé. Ma, allo stesso tempo, l’idea dei suoi genitori che lo osservano mentre dice loro di non stare bene, di sentirsi morire dentro, di poter essere… depresso? - non è la parola giusta, non è depresso lui – lo fa stare ancora più male. Non vuole che si preoccupino, hanno già così tanti pensieri a doverlo sostenere economicamente mentre è al college… non sarebbe giusto nei loro confronti.

Ride, ride per smorzare il panico e non pensarci più. Parlarne non è un opzione, fine della storia. Neanche Noya insiste e continuano a discutere di altri, quasi come se quella conversazione non fosse mai avvenuta.

 

Che quella sia una delle giornate in cui sta peggio Asahi lo capisce appena si sveglia. Il cuore già batte più forte del normale e lo stomaco è già stretto nella solita morsa. Si sente davvero giù di morale e di nuovo non ha la forza di alzarsi. La differenza rispetto al solito è che quella mattina non ha nulla da fare, niente che lo stimoli o costringa a muoversi. E allora non si alza, non ci prova neanche – l’ultima volta che l’ha fatto ha rischiato di avere un attacco di ansia in pubblico e nascondere le lacrime è stato difficile. Ancora non sa con che forza si sia trattenuto e come se sia uscito, ma non l’ha raccontato a Noya perché lui si sarebbe complimentato per la forza dimostrata, mentre Asahi sa che non è stata forza, che non è mai forza.

Sente il cellulare vibrare. Sa che è il suo ragazzo – adora la loro routine, lo fa sentire al sicuro – ma non ha la forza di allungarsi verso il comodino. Si dice che lo farà poi, tra qualche minuto, il tempo di stare meglio. Ma le sue emozioni si incupiscono sempre di più man mano che la mente si mette in funzione, che i pensieri emergono dal sonno. E allora non risponde al cellulare e più questo vibra più lui di nasconde sotto le coperte.

_Basta. Vi prego, basta._

Perché dovrebbe mentire se rispondesse. O dire di star tanto male, quella mattina, da volersi annullare nel buio che ancora copre la sua stanza. E non può farlo. Davvero non può farlo.

Resiste fino ad ora di pranzo. Poi fa troppo male, poi allunga la mano verso il cellulare e senza neanche leggere i messaggi arrivati fino a quel momento, chiede aiuto.

“Ho un nuovo attacco di ansia. Sono così stanco, Yuu”.

Noya sa che Asahi non vuole parlare al telefono quando sta così male; lo ha scoperto quando Asahi ha avuto un attacco di ansia mentre erano al cellulare e pur di non farsi sentire ha staccato la chiamata all’improvviso, per spiegargli tutto solo una volta che s’era calmato. Quindi non lo chiama, continua a mandargli messaggi e decide di andare immediatamente da lui, ma non glielo dice perché sa che gli causerebbe altro malessere e non vuole.

Asahi non ha coscienza del tempo che passa – sta nel dormiveglia, stordito e sfiancato dalla sua stessa ansia. Quando si ritrova Yuu davanti non è certo di ciò che vede. Sente il suo calore, il suo abbraccio e gli pare di sognare. Si sente solo Asahi, non perché non abbia amici o perché gli spiaccia passare del tempo con se stesso. Si sente solo perché si sente lontano dalle persone che contano davvero nella sua vita.

Quando però sta meglio, quando torna a sentire qualcosa che non sia solo l’abisso oscuro che ha preso a divorarlo, Asahi capisce che non potrà evitare il confronto con Noya. Lo legge nei suoi occhi scuri e seri – ha superato il limite, si è lasciato sconfiggere.

«Ho creduto che ti saresti fatto del male», gli dice Yuu, senza abbassare lo sguardo.

Asahi sorride. No, non si sarebbe mai fatto del male. E anche Noya lo sa.

«Trovarti così però è stato peggio. Non stai vivendo bene Asahi. Devi smetterla».

«Non dipende da me… io vorrei...».

Yuu lo abbraccia. Lo sa che non dipende da Asahi e gli ha sempre detto di non colpevolizzarsi, di non sentirsi in colpa o vergognarsi per le volte in cui sta male, in cui non riesce ad alzarsi o non sopporta stare in mezzo alla gente, per le volte in cui anche solo leggere un messaggio gli spezza il fiato. Non è a questo che si riferisce adesso: sa che gli attacchi di ansia, la sensazione di depressione non dipendono da lui. Ma sa anche che esiste un modo per stare meglio e quello è un passo che Asahi può fare.

 

La prima volta Asahi ha paura. Ha chiesto a Noya di aspettarlo fuori ma ora ha paura. Esita prima di bussare. Esita e vorrebbe tornare indietro perché sente l’apnea premere contro il suo petto e non sa se sarà in grado di controllare quell’attacco di ansia.

Ma bussa, perché vuole essere forte. Bussa alla porta dello studio perché vuole stare meglio. Ha preso appuntamento con lo psicologo una settimana prima – lo ha fatto tramite messaggio perché parlare con uno sconosciuto lo avrebbe fatto stare troppo male. Il numero gliel’ha procurato Noya – ai suoi genitori non ha ancora detto niente. Non sa quando lo farà.

Ma mentre compie quel primo passo, mentre è consapevole della presenza di Noya che lo aspetta, mentre l’ansia lo divora e lo stomaco pare restringersi ed essere l’origine del buco nero che vuole risucchiarlo, Asahi sente anche qualcosa di diverso, sente di avere un minimo di controllo sulla sua vita. Sente qualcosa che non l’ansia o la depressione. E per una volta, lascia se stesso libero di sperare. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi rendo conto che questa storia possa sembrare senza né capo né coda, quindi se avete avuto quest’impressione, arrivando fin qui, è tutto normale. Sostanzialmente, questa storia è un modo di elaborare ciò che mi sta succedendo negli ultimi mesi: è estremamente autobiografica e semplicemente ho voluto provare a vedere se scriverne in terza persona (e facendoli capitare al povero Asahi) possa in qualche modo aiutarmi ad elaborare e, chissà, superare ciò che sto affrontando.  
> Asahi si presta bene perché è fragile come spesso sono anch’io, quindi usare lui è stata una scelta molto facile. Come qualcuno mi ha detto, leggendo in anteprima questa storia, Asahi riesce ad arrivare ad un punto di svolta che io ancora non vedo, quindi immagino che questa storia sia in qualche modo anche un augurio (davvero poco egocentrico) a me stessa… whatever.  
> That’s all guys. Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e alla prossima!
> 
> Alch.


End file.
